Sirenic
by hibarikyoya13
Summary: "I hate fakes. Without it, you are already truly sirenic."
1. Chapter 1

Chrome smiled to herself as she waiting for the crossing light to turn green. She looked up and noticed him peering back at her across the street.

"Mukuro-sama!" She beamed, walking quickly towards him. "Are you not busy today? Where are we–"

"Nagi," Mukuro cut her off. "I have something I wish to tell you."

He would usually let her finish speaking, but today he probably just wasn't in the mood. Chrome shrugged that off. However, hearing him say that there was a thing he wanted her to know, made Chrome happy enough.

"What is it, Mukuro-sama?"

"…Well, first things first," He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek lightly. "You can stop calling me 'Mukuro-sama' from now on. I shalln't be respected this highly with honorifics."

"But–" Chrome protested and tip-toed to get close to his eyelevel.

"No, it's not needed." Mukuro looked deep into her violet eyes. "Now secondly, we're not going to be seeing each other again. I'll be leaving your world; or at least, your world of vision."

Chrome stared at him in shock.

She shook her head and whimpered. He couldn't do this to her – he can't do this right after how much she has gone through to become such a strong soldier. It was all to be able to stay by his side. Mukuro had already dismissed her once before, and she wasn't going to suffer that pain of being unwanted again.

"No, Mukuro-sama!" Chrome gripped his shirt as Mukuro was about to turn and walk away. "Please, don't–"

"Nagi," He reached for her hands, then held them close to his chest. "We are no longer connected as one. You no longer need my illusions to survive. You are healthy and capable to live a better life. I am not going to drag such a pure soul down with me when you could have true friends and family."

"To me, you _are _family."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Chrome sobbed, and continuously tried to wipe them away.

"Mukuro-sama… I began to think that I slowly started achieving your expectations more recently, but I guess I'm wrong? I thought that finally after both of our freedoms, we would stay together like before; though unlimitedly this time, since the Vindice are gone."

"I'm sorry, Nagi," Mukuro let go of her. "I know that you've been improving so much – that's why we can now part, and become independent illusionists. That's what the mist is. We don't cling together all the time; that would be too much like thick fog. We need to fade away sometimes."

Without another word, he disappeared through thin air… like the mist he spoke of.

Chrome reached at the nothingness in front of her, which used to be where Mukuro stood. In the end, he didn't even have the heart to say those words to her in person. All he had time for was casting a genjutsu to hurt Chrome's feelings more than needed.

She kneeled slowly and clenched at the ends of her skirt. More teardrops fell onto her thighs. She bit her down on her bottom lip, causing blood to flow around the edge. Chrome licked it away. It tasted awful – bitter, metallic, and somber.

The next morning, she woke to the bright sunlight beaming down on her pale face.

It was true that normally she would wake in darkness back in Kokuyo, but since she was able to see Mukuro first thing, it didn't matter. Everything was so perfect for her. Even if Mukuro pitied her; for she was supposed to live a normal life, and not one in shadows; leaving her behind was a heart-aching decision.

"…Wait, where am I?" Chrome pulled her blanket to her chest and peered around the room worryingly.

She struggled off the bed in fear, and then ran towards the door. However, as she was about to reach for the knob, it turned. The door opened and she immediately stepped back.

"Oh, you're awake." Hibari walked in, holding a mug.

"…Hibari-senpai?" Chrome stared in confusion, slightly frightened.

Hibari pointed at the bed. As anyone would know, he meant for her to sit back down.

Chrome shuffled back under the sheets and hugged the pillow tightly. The chairman sat on the side of the bed. He handed over a cup of warm milk he had prepared for the frail girl. She nodded in thanks and proceeded to take small sips slowly.

"I saw you asleep in the park yesterday," Hibari stated. "Why were you there?"

She blinked clueless at him. "Sorry, I don't know what you're saying."

"You are only here because I brought you home. You slept sitting on a swing, nearly freezing to death."

Memories flashed by Chrome's mind as she replayed yesterday's scene with Mukuro. She gripped the pillow and began weeping again. Burrowing her face into the cushion, her cheeks flushed at remembering how embarrassing she must have acted.

"Herbivore, what happened?" Hibari snatched the pillow away.

Chrome was shocked at him pulling her out of her comfort zone. Her eyes were red and overflowing tears. She struggled to grab it back, whimpering faintly, but Hibari wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Why were you there?"

"Mukuro-sama," She whispered, looking away.

"I knew it was the bastard."

Chrome stared at Hibari and tilted her head aside. "What?" She asked, barely even a mutter.

"Here," Hibari handed over a note. "It's from him."

Reaching out her hand, she gently took it.

_Nagi, this is also the last time you'll read or hear anything I say. _

_Anyhow, you should be at Hibari's by now. _

_I asked for him to take you in for a while until you could contact your friend Sasagawa._

_Even though I know that the bastard is my ultimate rival, he will take care of you._

_If you are wondering, this was hand written by me – not by an illusion._

_I thought that the last thing I could do for you was give you proper respect. _

_Now farewell, Nagi,_

_Mukuro Rokudo – 2/14_

She looked at the date written. February 14th. So yesterday was Valentine's Day. Mukuro, the one she loved most, left her on such a day. Chrome folded the letter carefully and placed it into her pocket. More than anything, she wanted to forget about the illusionist and start her life over, but she couldn't dismiss memories of her savior. Making up her mind, she finally decided to take out the piece of paper again, and held it by the corners.

"What are you–" Hibari gazed as she slowly ripped apart Mukuro's last words for her.

"…Hibari-senpai," Chrome gestured for him to hold out his hand. She placed the shreds into his palm, and closed it.

"He has hurt you this much?"

"Mukuro-sama doesn't care about me anymore. I don't think he ever will again, so it doesn't matter." She looked away and wiped the last of her tears with a sleeve.

"I didn't know you would get over it so quickly, little animal." Hibari smirked. "So, breakfast?"

Chrome nodded, and tried to smile.

"Erase that if it's not real."

"Sorry, what?"

Hibari turned his head around and stared at Chrome, observing her expression. "That smile is not yours. Stop applying that across your face. I hate fakes. Without it, you are already truly sirenic."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Before you read this chapter, prepare yourselves for shock and shame for following this story.

The plot is probably completely different from what you maybe imagined it to be.

Fuck.

* * *

Chrome walked down the stairs slowly, following closely behind Hibari. It seemed as though she still wasn't very comfortable with living in another man's house. Not to mention that it wasn't just any guy – it was an 'obey-or-I'll-bite-you-to-death' carnivore.

Suddenly, Hibari stopped his steps, and Chrome, who looked the other way for a second, bumped into him.

"Why are you so concerned?" He asked rudely, while turning.

"Pardon?" Chrome stared at him with a blank expression.

Without repeating his question, Hibari whipped around and started walking again. It wasn't odd that she would be afraid of him the first day they began living together, but he just couldn't stand people who dozed off while he was in the middle of talking. For one, he barely spoke, so when he does, it must definitely be something important.

However, when they got to the dining room, Hibari still pulled out a chair for Chrome.

"What do you want?"

"Um, just something small; an orange maybe," Chrome replied.

Hibari twitched his nose. "No, you are not having an orange for breakfast. You'll die."

"…Oh," She frowned slightly. "Okay, but not too much."

"Hn."

Hibari placed a plate of warm pancakes, drizzled with fresh maple syrup, in front of her. "Now, eat."

Chrome nodded, picking up knife and fork.

Unexpectedly, the windows of the dining room burst open, shattering pieces of glasses that flew and cut through both their skins. It wasn't bad, but blood did slowly surface. Hibari growled at the sudden, sharp pain, and looked up to see who had intruded his house. A short, chubby man inside an odd ride floated in.

"Hibari-san! Chrome-chan!" He exclaimed, completely carefree. "I'm here to test something out." He pulled out a device they're never seen, which included two wires, and attached them to their arms.

"G-Giannini?" Chrome stared in confusion as she shivered, frightened.

"What are you –" Hibari wrung his arm around, trying to pull it back from the odd wires, but it was too late. He heard a quiet beeping noise, and knew that the machine had already been activated. He shut his eyes tightly.

Reopening them, Chrome and Hibari noticed that nothing had occurred. Everything was still a wreck, and they were still standing in their original positions. However, when peering through the window, Hibari realized that he could no longer see the tree stumps and small bushes of his backyard; only their upper halves. Chrome raised her hand to her face, as she had clenched them right before the flash of light from the device. But, she didn't remember holding them so tightly that her nails dug into her skin and caused bleeding. Although when she saw her palm, it wasn't hers.

Both of them immediately turned to face each other.

"C-Chrome?"

"…Hibari Kyoya?"

They rubbed their eyes, and then looked at their bodies. Hibari glanced down, only to see himself wearing a white, spaghetti strapped frock. It was comfortable, but what? Chrome reached out her arms and saw herself with dress pants, a button-down shirt, and black suit jacket that rested around her shoulders, which had a piece of red cloth strapped around the sleeve that read: 風記 (Discipline).

Staring in shock, Hibari death-glared Giannini. "I'll fucking bite you to death!" He shouted.

However, what he heard instead, was an incredibly high pitched and soft sounding whimper. It didn't seem at all like the infamous threat he used to say to everyone.

Giannini blinked at the two, sweatdropping. "I-I think that this machine still needs some improvement… I'll fix it quickly!" He rushed out the window to escape out of Hibari's reach. "Bye!"

"Don't try running." Hibari propped himself onto the ledge and jumped down to the first floor to chase after the refugee.

Chrome watched as the skylark hopped over his fence and run out of sight.

Without any success, Hibari walked back home, still panting. He saw himself waiting outside, looking worried. He was quite disappointed at how unfit Chrome's body was; she could only sprint for a couple seconds before completely exhausted.

"Hibari-senpai, don't break my legs," Chrome requested as she noticed him come back. "Did you find Giannini?"

Hibari glared at her. "We need to get to school."

"W-What?"

"There's class today, and you are not missing it."

So out of all things, he just needed to care about her absence record the most.

As they reached the gates, Hibari peered at her, and then turned away again. "Don't do anything stupid." He head off to the discipline committee's office, as if nothing really mattered in the past half hour.

Chrome followed after him, seeing that he was going to enter somewhere she had promised to never even go near. "Hibari-senpai, do you want to d-die?" She questioned, tugging on his arm.

"What?" He stared fiercely back. "What kind of –"

Suddenly, the school bell rang, notifying that it was the five minute afternoon break. Students poured out of the doors. Instantly, they noticed Hibari (Chrome) standing there, looking back at them. They all tilted their heads down in respect. Chrome only blinked.

Shortly after, Kyoko Sasagawa walked out along with Hana.

"Kyoko-chan!" She called, running over.

Everyone raised their heads in amusement, seeing that the cold killer was smiling and heading towards the most cheerful girl in their class. "D-Did Hibari start taking drugs?" They widened their eyes, and asked one another, as they stared at the unusual scene before them.

Hibari quickly caught up, punching her in the arm as hard as he could, but he realized again how unbelievably weak this body was. "You're ruining my reputation!" He squealed and tried to glare at her.

Kyoko laughed at the two, patting Hibari's shoulder. "So cute, Chrome-chan," she commented, smiling.

Twitching her eye in rage and embarrassment, Hibari growled. Without another word, he walked away in a fast pace, shocking Kyoko with the odd response. Chrome nodded in apology, then followed.

As they got to the office door, Kusakabe opened it from the inside before they reached for the handle. He backed up when he saw Hibari (Chrome).

"Kyo-san!" He greeted.

"Get out of my way," Hibari demanded, pushing past him forcefully. He couldn't care less about what he could think about the weird actions of a kind, frail girl.

Staying quiet, Chrome followed him into the office.

Kusakabe raised an eyebrow, and sighed. "Kyo-san, are you sick?"

He looked concerned, seeing that the chairman was especially silent and soft today. But, before Kusakabe could say any more, Hibari shot a glare at him, while stomping on his foot. He received a high-pitched scowl. He then walked off and laid on the sofa casually.

"Make me tea," he ordered, giving him another death glare.

Chrome sat down slowly on the other chair. "We kind of had a hard day. So, please, Kusakabe-san?" She smiled.

Said man was now completely speechless. He thought that he had a hint of what was going on; though he was quite wrong.

"Switching personalities, you guys?" He chuckled, and then began pouring Jasmine tea from the kettle on the counter into two ceramic cups with Sakura flowers painted over them. Kusakabe walked over and settled the drinks on the coffee table. "Here."

"N-No," Chrome replied, taking a small sip. "We're not –"

Before she could finish, Hibari slapped a hand over her mouth to stop the secret from spilling out to someone so untrustworthy, in his opinion. "Shut up!" He demanded, tackling her to the ground, and tried to throw punches, but he had forgotten how strong his own body was.

Chrome grabbed his wrists, pushing him aside. Though the fact about how tough Hibari was, was also unknown to her. As she attempted to only thrust him off of her, she had shoved him way too hard. Hibari hit the side of the table, knocking over everything on top. Widening her eyes in shock and worry, Chrome immediately rushed over and picked him up bridal style.

Pain was nothing to the skylark, but public embarrassment was. "What do you think you're doing?" Hibari yelled, as his cheeks flushed red. He pushed off of his own chest.

"Kyo-san." They all forgot that Kusakabe was still standing there. "Y-You never showed sympathy for ones you bite to death," he said, staring as he waited for an answer.

Hibari elbowed Chrome in the stomach and whispered, "You better come up with an answer that I would logically say – or I will _actually _bite you to death."

Chrome cleared her throat, and then tilted her head up in arrogance. "Kusakabe, you mother fucking shithead. I am not showing any sympathy towards this little pest, and I never will to anybody. Stop asking questions that make no sense or I'll… I'll b-bite you to d-death?" Her voice trailed off as she realized how stupid her word choice was.

"You're dead." Hibari narrowed his eyes. "You're so dead the instant I get back into my own body," he repeated, and walked out of the room, slamming the slide door shut behind him.

Kusakabe let go of his held breath. Finally that incredibly sadist, yet small girl was out of the room.

"Wasn't that Chrome Dokuro?" He questioned.

Chrome blinked. "Oh, y-yes."

"The one who just moved here? The one who's kind hearted and shy towards everyone? Gets straight A's and has never received detention, suspension, or been sent to the office once?" He further asked to assure himself. He could swear to god that, that child just suddenly turned into barking demon.

"Y-Yes, that was her," Chrome answered uncomfortably, and then stood up. "I'll be leaving now."

She walked out without another word to find Hibari.

The skylark leaned against the walls of the hallway, waiting. Chrome hastily rushed towards him.

"Hibari-sama, I–"

"Shut it," Hibari demanded with a sigh. "Come."

"Where?"

"My house."

As the two got back, Hibari hurried up the stairs and into his room. The purple haired girl followed behind him quietly and peered inside to see what he was up to. Unexpectedly, he just laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I'm taking a nap. This day has been enough. Don't wake me or–"

"Or you'll bite me to death," Chrome finished off his remark with a barely visible smile. She headed back into the room Hibari allowed her to stay in for the meantime, and also crawled into bed.

Hibari reopened both eyes, staring up at the pale ceiling. He smirked a little at the fact that Chrome really did learn fast and well. He rolled over to the side, and so did she from the other bedroom.

They then fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

This was kind of a turn of events for me also. Initially, I hoped that this would be a genuine romance story with the adorable pairing, but I guess it's now changed into more of a random tale.

I don't even know anymore.

Readers out there, if you could do me a favor and review, commenting whether or not the current idea is going the way you want, or would you prefer a normal Hibari x Chrome with more "romantic" interaction.

But, I'm going to put this out there before anyof you get the wrong idea... I **do not**write fluff, lemon, or anything sexual at an equal level. Whenever I even type the word "kiss", I get this uncomfortable feeling down my spine (I know, I'm a socially awkward wimp). It's just fucking weird to me.

So, yeah... I think I really screwed up this chapter, but I won't rewrite or delete it until you guys give some suggestions. It's not at all required; don't get me wrong, I'm not forcing at all. Just if there's advice you have for me, please bring it up :)

Alright, I'm going to go hibernate for a while.

Good day.


End file.
